Helen of Narnia
by SeriouslySirius4ever
Summary: Helen finds herself in a strange new world with talking beasts, walking trees and other strange beings. What's more, her husband Frank and herself are to be the first King and Queen of this place called Narnia. Helen decides to make the best of her new life and soon finds many reasons to be happy.


A/N: canon doesn't give us much information about Helen, the first Queen of Narnia, so i've created a back story for her. I hope you will like my little story, reviews will be welcome, flames will not. If you don't like, don't read. Thanks.

If there was one day of the week Helen Barnes hated, it was Monday, Most of the tasks of a home maker she enjoyed, but washing the clothes was her least favourite chore. As she scrubbed the grime of the London streets from her husband's work clothes, she allowed her thoughts to wander through the last few years, when she changed from being the daughter of a village schoolmaster, to an orphan and a poor relation, the drudge of her Aunt's household, to being married to one of her uncle's employees. Helen had agreed to the marriage because, although Frank was hardly a figure of romance, he was kindly and honest, a good worker and a God-fearing man. She could certainly have done a lot worse, which her Aunt was quick to point out. While there was no depth of love between Frank and his Nellie, there was caring and kindness.

She had just finished washing the clothes and was about to rinse them out, when she heard the most beautiful sound. It was someone singing one long, clear, beautiful, powerful note. It seemed to call to her and she smiled and nodded her head in acceptance. Then she found herself in a completely new place.

She was standing on soft green grass in what was obviously a country place. The air was so clear and pure that she drew in a long, delighted breath, before looking around. her husband was standing with some children and there were a variety of creatures around them, some of whom were creatures she might expect to see in a country place, dogs, horses, rabbits, while others were unexpected and some she had never seen or heard of before, like the tree men and women, the centaurs and the little goaty people who were man and woman from the waist up, with little goaty legs. She wondered whether she hadn't fallen into the washing tub and drowned, she could never have dreamed such an unusual situation. Then she gazed into the unblinking eyes of the great, golden lion and realised she was in the presence of someone truly great. She lowered her eyes and dropped a curtsey, then went to stand next to Frank, who took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

'Well,' she told herself, 'if this is heaven, it's nice.'

Then the Lion spoke , claiming the attention of everyone there.

"My children, you are to be the first King and Queen of Narnia." Helen looked to Frank and saw that he was as stunned by this as she was. The Lion continued, explaining that they were to rule and name the creatures and protect them from enemies. Helen shivered with fright when she learned about the evil witch who was in the land, she was very glad for the reassuring clasp of her husband's work-hardened hand and the presence of the great lion, who seemed to bring courage and strength to her heart by his mere presence. Still, to be king and Queen was quite a responsibility and she didn't know if she and Frank were up to it. Besides, she was curious to know exactly where their kingdom was situated. While she pondered as to where on earth Narnia was, Frank was explaining to the Lion how unsuitable he was for the position of King.

While he and the lion spoke, she began to think about the challenges that lay before them. wherever they were and however they had arrived here wasn't important now. This Narnia was obviously a new place, there were no houses or other buildings around. They would be starting from scratch and the first thing they would need would be some sort of shelter. Then they would need food and clothing, since all they had was left behind in London. She was glad now for her mother's insistence on her learning to sew, she would need to do a lot of that in future, but what would she use to sew with?

Frank called her name and she turned her attention back to the conversation. The Lion, whose name she did not know, was asking her husband if he would allow any of the creatures to be mistreated. She shook her head. Frank had the kindest heart imaginable, he treated everyone fairly. Like many big men, he was very gentle. She tuned back into the conversation when the lion announced that Frank and herself would be the first king and queen of Narnia and some of their offspring would rule Narnia, others would rule Arkenland. he also proclaimed that their coronation would take place soon.

Next, the lion turned his attention on the children. He spoke briefly to the girl and seemed pleased with what she had to say. The child came and stood next to Helen, smiling at her and taking her hand, feeling reassured by her presence. The man, woman and girl listened to the lion's conversation with the boy and Helen wondered at his plan to send a mere child on a potentially dangerous mission to pick a golden apple which was somehow going to protect Narnia from this witch whom the child had inadvertently brought when he and the others arrived at this place. Then the lion called a horse forward and Helen recognised it as Frank's cab horse, Strawberry. To her great surprise, the beast spoke, addressing the lion by name.

"I am your servant, Aslan." So that was the name of this awesome and powerful lion. it fitted him, she decided, he needed a special name for he himself was special. the girl beside her gasped and Helen looked around to see what had caught her attention, her own gaze being on the lion. She was astonished by what she saw. The horse, whom she had known and helped to take care of, was flying. Flying with great wings. It should have looked ridiculous, but the horse looked more noble and very fine. He stumbled a bit on landing but was clearly having a great time getting used to his new appendages.

While Aslan was asking Strawberry, now to be known as Fledge, if he would take the boy on his journey to pick the golden apple, the girl plucked at Helen's sleeve and she bent down to her.

"I wish I could go too," she said in a hushed voice, "it would be such an adventure."

"Yes it would, and I suppose since Aslan is sending your friend it must be safe..."

The lion's voice interrupted them, asking what they were whispering about. Helen, being the eldest, stepped forward and curtsied again.

"If you please, sir, I think the little girl would like to go too, if it weren't no trouble." Helen stepped back beside the child, thinking that if her father had caught her using bad grammar like that he would have slapped her hand. She realised she had let her grammar and her accent slip, so that she fitted more easily in the society where she had lived until now.

'Think about that later,' Helen chastised herself, bringing her focus back on the here and now.

Aslan asked the horse if he would be willing to take both children and, he being amenable, Frank helped the children to mount. He blushed when the little girl called him "your majesty" and he came back to stand with Helen as Aslan gave his final instructions to the horse. Then everyone watched them departing and the talking beasts began discussing the whole thing in soft voices as the horse and its burden vanished in the distance.

"Now," said the lion, "there is work to be done. Fitting clothes must be made for the King and Queen. Preparations must be made for their new abode. Meanwhile, I will speak to King Frank alone." he walked off and Frank, after kissing his wife on the cheek, followed him.

Helen sat down on the soft green grass and was soon joined by a friendly female talking dog.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I would love to walk around some and get an idea of this new place, but I daren't go far, for I would not want to get lost."

"Lost? you wouldn't get lost with me along, you know."

Helen laughed.

"No, I don't suppose I would. You remind me of a dog I had at my old home. We used to go for long walks in the woods together."

"What happened to that dog?"

"I couldn't take her with me when I moved to the city after my parents died, so I left her with a friend."

"what? What? No dogs in the city? Don't they like dogs or something? What is a city anyway?"

"O, there were plenty of dogs there, but I couldn't take Betsy, that was my dog, on the train." She tried to explain what a train was and what cities were but her new canine friend really didn't seem to understand.

"Narnia is better, no noisy cities, no places where dogs aren't allowed." Helen laughed and reached out to pat the dog's fur.

"What else is different about your old place?" asked a pretty Naiad girl who had sat down beside her and was listening. Helen looked up and saw that quite a few females of various species were gathered around to listen to her. She wished that she could offer them tea and biscuits, like she would at home. She could rather use a cup of tea about now, she thought.

"Well, in my old world, animals didn't talk. Well, I mean, I am sure they communicated with each other somehow, but they didn't talk to people."

"We didn't talk either until Aslan woke us up," said a sleek black cat.

"True, true," said the dog.

"Just like the dumb beasts Aslan was talking about," said a pretty white rabbit.

"Yes, yes. Were you Queen in that old place too, your majesty?" asked the dog.

"Mercy, no!" Helen laughed, "I was a school master's daughter and I married a cab driver. We are simple people. My father insisted that I be educated and I have read a lot of books, but then, there are no books in Narnia. the Queen in London lives in a great palace and she wears silks and velvets and sits on the throne. I don't know the first thing about being a Queen, nor does my husband know about being a King."

"Aslan would not have chosen you if he didn't think you could do the job, your Majesty," came another voice and Helen looked up to see a Centaur, half horse, half woman. She had a noble look about her, her long chestnut hair flowing down her back and her dark eyes seemed to gaze into far off places.

"O ... thank you. I'm sorry, I don't know your name?" the Centaur laughed.

"you and the King haven't' given us names yet, my Queen." Helen remembered that was one of the things the Lion had said she and Frank were to do and she blushed.

Meanwhile, work was going on. Some of the male tree people, some Dwarves and other male creatures were constructing a simple house for the King and Queen. It was just one big room with a separate room for them to sleep in, nothing at all like the grand palaces the royals inhabited in the world where Frank and Helen came from but it was quite sufficient for their current needs.

some of the Naiads and Driads were weaving cloth into fine garments for the King and queen, cloth that Aslan had somehow created and given them. They were also working on some simple hangings for the new royal residence. other creatures were finding homes for themselves, according to what suited them best. No one wanted to live far from the new King and Queen's house, but there was a nice wooded area not too far away where the woodland creatures would live and the others sought suitable places for themselves in the surrounding area.

then, as if at some prearranged signal, everyone gathered together and Aslan came with King Frank. The great lion shook his mane and a wondrous feast came into existence. There were platters of meats, fish and vegetables, fresh made bread with sweet butter, flagons of wine and mounds of fresh fruit an cakes for dessert. Everyone had what they most liked to eat and there was much merriment and laughter. Only the lion did not eat, but he sat and watched everyone enjoying all that he had provided them. Helen even found a pot of tea with a jug of milk and a dish of sugar lumps. She fixed herself a cup and took a deep, grateful sip.

"What's that you're drinking?" asked the talking Dog.

"It's tea. We drink it all the time. I don't know if you would like it, though."

"Let me try some!" The dog, whom she had decided to call Betsy, urged. Helen took another cup and poured her new friend a cup of tea.

"hmm, not bad, but I prefer water at this time of day," Betsy replied and Helen laughed.

the sun had set and some of the creatures had gone off to their homes, but Frank and Helen were still surrounded by friendly and curious creatures. Those who were left were eager to know what names their King and Queen would bestow on them.

"I do not know how good we will be at this," Helen said shyly, looking into the expectant faces.

"Lets give it a try, Nellie love. have you given your doggy friend a name?"

"I called her Betsy, is that alright?"

"What does Betsy think?" Frank asked. The dog wagged her tail.

"I like it," she replied.

"Well then, the male dog, do you like the name Rover?" asked the King. The dog put his head on one side for a moment and then wagged his tail a couple of times.

"Very good, your Majesty," he said.

"Now, what about the female wolf that has been watching over you from a distance, Nellie love?"

"Hmm, what about Diana, after Diana the huntress?"

"A good choice. What does Diana say?" the wolf was already nodding her head in approval.

"Then, I think I will call the male wolf Hunter, if he agrees." This pleased the large animal. the ones who had been named moved aside and other animals who wanted their names took their place in front of the king and queen. The two humans suggested and discussed names, always seeking the approval of the creature before making a final decision. Aslan looked on at this scene and Helen saw approval in his big dark eyes. She turned her attention back to the Centaur who stood before her. What name would be suitable for such a noble and wise creature? She and Frank finally settled on Juno and Jupiter, the names of mythological gods from their old world. The Centaurs appreciated their names. with half-bows of respect, they withdrew from the others, till they stood alone, gazing at the night sky, lost in their thoughts.

Finally, all those present had their names and Frank decided it was time for bed. he helped Helen to her feet and led her into their shelter, where they slept soundly all night long.

the next morning, the company ate a fine breakfast of left-overs from the previous night's feast. When the meal was over, Aslan signed Frank and Helen to follow him. When they were away from where most of the talking beast were still gathered, Aslan invited the King and Queen to ride on his back.

"May we, sir?" asked Helen, dropping a curtsey.

"Yes. Ride on me and let me show you the land which you will rule over." Frank gave Helen a reassuring smile and helped her onto the lion's back, then took his own seat behind her.

"Hold on with your knees, Nellie, like riding a horse. Aslan won't let us fall," he whispered to her, then spoke out loud, "We are ready, Aslan." The lion sprang forward and began moving along at a ground-eating lope. He showed them fields of vegetables and grains that were ripe for picking, that his song had called into existence. He showed them fruit trees and beds of herbs. He showed them streams and rivers full of fish. He showed them Narnia, the lush and beautiful land, from one end to the other. Finally, they stopped at a place overlooking the sea.

"One day, the kings and queens of Narnia will rule from here," he told them. Helen thought it was a lovely place for a home, with such a gorgeous view.

"Daughter," Aslan said to Helen, "your mind is busy with many things. Worry not, this land will prosper and food will be plentiful. I will give to the creatures and yourselves the knowledge to do all that must be done. I have provided a few things by magic, such as farming tools, but others will be made by the Narnians as needed. Once a month there will be a magical feast as there was last night, but I do not mean you to rely too much on magic, I intend that you will care for the land and be self-sufficient. when you will return, there will be a hut containing all the tools I have provided and below this is a storage area for food stuff that must be kept cold. Anything placed there will become cold, it has been magicked thus. I intend that you will be happy and busy and that Narnia will develop and prosper. There is nothing to be concerned about."

"yes, Aslan sir," Helen replied. She relaxed then and enjoyed the ride back to the place near the river which they now called home.

Helen discovered that lunch was being prepared by several creatures. Someone had caught some fish and one of the Dwarves was cooking it, along with some potatoes. Helen joined in by tossing a salad of freshly picked vegetables and soon the meal was ready. There were wooden bowls for the two of them, but the creatures had contrived other methods. A few of them tried the salad Helen had prepared and a few of them liked it but Betsy, Diana and several others turned up their noses at it.

When the meal was over, frank joined those talking beasts and others who were doing the harvesting while Helen and some of the females did what they could to make the royal residence as comfortable as it could be. Helen resolved to start working on a feather mattress as soon as she could. If she sewed the material together, she felt sure that, when the birds started moulting, they would allow her to gather their feathers for the inside. That was still some time in the future, however, and sleeping on the floor was not comfortable. someone suggested making a bed of hay, which was being gathered, but others suggested that would be needed for food. for now, she would need to make do, she realised. At least there was a sort of sheet to cover it, though she would need to make a blanket for the winter when it came about. She wondered if one of the tools Aslan provided would be a spinning wheel, so she could make things from wool once the sheep were shawn.

'enough of that,' she chided herself as she arranged some flowers, 'Aslan told me not to worry.'

When the home was made tidy, she went out and sat down on a grassy slope. Betsy came and lay down beside her and some of the other females gathered around. A while later, Aslan padded over and spoke to her.

"You will need to change into your royal clothes. "

"yes sir," she replied and got to her feet. Back inside, a Naiad and a Driad were there, ready to assist her. Helen slipped out of the house dress she had been wearing, though she left her under things in place. They slipped a simple linen dress over her head that was all in one peace. It was decorated with flowers in fine silver thread around the hem and sleeves. Helen took her hair down and used the comb she had, among a few other useful things, stored in the pocket of her dress, to tidy her hair. She was about to put it back up when Betsy spoke.

"it looks nicer that way, your majesty, don't screw it up again." Helen was surprised at this, women in her old country never wore their hair down.

"She is right, it really suits you," said Lily, the Naiad.

"Well ... if you think ..."

"We do think," Betsy affirmed, so Helen put her hair pins away and allowed her golden curls to fall down her back. Finally, the beautiful robe was put on, which flowed out behind her for quite a way, so that others had to carry it for her.

"They're back!" called the talking Jackdaw excitedly, "The horse and the children are coming back!" Helen straightened her hair one more time, feeling a little self-conscious about it, then led the way back outside. She took her place next to Frank, who had also changed his attire and looked very good, Helen thought. Something about him had changed, she realised, he had lost the sharp, cunning, hard look of a London cabbie and he looked much more relaxed. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"I like your hair that way," he told her and she smiled shyly up at him.

Helen and Frank sat on a crude wooden seat that had been constructed for them as the events of that afternoon took place. They watched the boy approach Aslan with the golden apple and observed as, at Aslan's command, he threw the apple to land in the soft earth near the river. Helen gasped when the creatures undid their handiwork and the old man, who had arrived with the children, was disclosed. How had she forgotten him? In all that had happened, she had not remembered his presence. The creatures had talked about a creature they had found, something or someone called Brandy, but neither of the royals had taken any notice. Helen felt sorry for him, he was in a disreputable state and was clearly far from happy, but she understood from the conversation between Polly and Aslan, that the man had brought most of his troubles on himself.

The Dwarves got busy and made crowns for the king and Queen. They presented Frank and Helen with their work and the two were delighted.

"They are beautiful!" Helen exclaimed. They were simple, yet decorative, not like the great heavy crowns worn by the royals of Europe.

"Kneel before me, Frank and Helen," Aslan commanded and the two humans were quick to obey. Betsy and Diana put the crown on Helen's head, while Rover and Midnight, the black panther, had the honour of putting the King's crown in place.

Rise, king Frank of Narnia. Rise, Queen Helen of Narnia," Aslan intoned and the newly crowned monarchs got to their feet. They listened to Aslan's wise words about being king and queen and each of them silently vowed to do their very best. They knew they would make mistakes and face problems along the way, yet they also know that somehow, things would work out well in the end.

They turned in surprise when Aslan indicated that the tree had grown. Indeed it had. The fruit under the leaves gave a soft glow and Helen found it hard to look away. She heard Aslan's words, instructing the Narnians to make the tree their first concern. Helen nodded. If it was that important, she would keep an eye on it herself. She watched as Digory went and plucked an apple, a look of great hope and joy on his face. She heard him thank Aslan and say something about going home but she didn't pay much attention. Then she heard a gasp and spun around, her hand going to her heart as she realised that the lion and the children were gone.  
"What?"

"Where did they go?"

"Are they coming back?"

"How do I know?"

"What will we do without them?" the creatures wanted to know. Helen would like some answers herself.

"What shall we do if he does not return?" she asked Frank.

"We will do the work he has given us to do. We can't expect him to always be at our beck and call, it's not as if he were a tame lion."

"You are right, of course. I suppose the thing to do now is arrange some food for the evening meal."

"Majesties, we shall attend to that, we will go hunting," Hunter declared.

"Is it right to kill animals for our food?" Helen asked.

"Oh yes, one should never kill a talking beast of course, Aslan would not like that, but a dumb beast? If we are careful not to kill too many of one type, I think Aslan would not disapprove."

"Yes, you are right," Frank agreed.

"Very well, I shall prepare the vegetables," said Helen, "but I need to get out of my finery first."

They ate well that night and soon it was time for bed. Helen got undressed and then slipped her shift back over her head so that she wouldn't sleep naked. She would need to wash her clothes tomorrow and she would need to make some more under things, although perhaps she didn't need all the things that a woman in her world would wear. Perhaps she could dispense with the corset at least. She didn't need to follow the fashion dictates of her old world, perhaps modesty and comfort should be her guides for any clothing she would make. She didn't need frills and flounces, not that she had owned many dresses of that type.

"Come to bed, Nellie love," Frank encouraged her and she nodded. It would be good to lie down. She folded up her things and lay them on a shelf, then she joined her husband under the blanket. There was lots of things she had to do, but there was time for all of that. She drifted off to sleep.

Frank woke up in the early morning light and saw that Helen was already awake.

"Morning, Nellie love, did you sleep well?"

"good morning frank dear, yes I did sleep quite well."

"Not worrying again, are you?"

"No, I was just thinking. One moment I was scrubbing clothes, the next moment I find myself in a very different place... It is lovely here, but so, so, different."

"No regrets, love?"

"Oh none at all, my dear. I would far rather be here with you, it just ... takes a little getting used to. There has not been much time to just think about things, that is all."

"Plenty of time now, Nellie. I know something that'll take your mind off things."

"Indeed?" she asked. For answer, he drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"It's been too long," he said, cupping her cheek with one of his calloused hands, "too long since we have been together as man and wife." She smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"As you say, Frank dear, we have plenty of time." He laughed softly and kissed her again.

Chapter two.  
nine Months Later.

Queen Helen moved slowly and ponderously from the front of her home to the great eating hall. This had been the project of many of the talking beasts and King Frank since the Autumn nights had become too cold to eat their dinner out of doors. The whole community met there once a week for dinner, it was a time where they could discuss any issues that came up that affected all of them, as well as a time to spend together and enjoy each other's company.

The Eating Hall was a very simple structure, with a long table running along one wall of the room for those that liked to eat their meals at the table and plenty of places on the floor for those who preferred to eat there. There was a large fireplace at one end where the food was cooked. Helen could smell the fragrance of roasted meat and other delicious food smells as she walked in the door. Frank met her and assisted her to her seat beside him.

"You look beautiful tonight, my queen," he told her. Helen laughed softly, feeling anything but beautiful. Her baby was due any day now and Helen could not remember the last time she had seen her own feet. She felt fat and ugly, though she appreciated Frank's kind words. Bowls of food were passed and Helen, who didn't feel very hungry, chose some fish, some roasted potatoes and some salad. Everyone took the foods that he or she liked, many hands had been involved in preparing it and everyone ate a hearty meal. Helen looked around the table at the talking beasts and other creatures who had become her friends as well as her subjects. She had a few that she was particularly close to, such as Betsy the dog and Lily the Naiad, but she was learning to love all of them, even those who were not easy to love. Arguments and quarrels did arise, but Frank and Helen dealt fairly and justly with their subjects and life in Narnia was, on the whole, very pleasant.

A great deal had been accomplished in the months since Helen and frank had come to Narnia. Every creature had found it's work to do and many of the females were heavy with young. The supplies of food were plentiful, as Aslan had promised and now that the winter was almost over, plans wer being made for this year's planting.

Helen brought her attention back to the present when Frank announced that the meeting was over. They took a few minutes to bid goodnight to their friends, then Frank walked his wife back to the royal residence. Helen climbed out of her finery and had just slipped into bed when the first of her pains hit.

"Oh, frank!" she gasped and he was at her side in an instant.

"Has it started?"

"yes," she said breathlessly, lying back against the pillow. The bed was much more comfortable now, with a feather mattress and pillows. Helen was sewing the material for an eiderdown, she still had plenty of feathers to use.

"Diana is outside, on guard as usual. I'll let her know and she can pass the word."

"It will take time," she told him, "but it is best that they should know what is going on. Hurry back, please." She got out of bed and started pacing the floor, stopping only when contractions happened. Frank came back into the room and went to her side. Time passed but Helen didn't notice. Her full concentration was on her body.

"It's going to be alright, Nellie love," Frank assured her after a particularly long and severe contraction.

"Don't ... leave me," Helen panted. She knew that men did not stay with their wives when they gave birth, but she needed frank's solidity and assurance and she did not want to be alone right now.

"Let's move you to the bed, Nellie love."

"No ... the bedding ... will be ruined!"

Frank laughed and removed the bedding, leaving only a sheet for her to lie on and a pillow for her head. She removed her shift and allowed Frank to help her lie down. She was exhausted, but she knew she had a long way to go.

Hours passed and Frank tried not to worry. He wished for just a moment that they were back in their old world, where there were doctors and midwives. He shook his head. He knew Aslan had brought them here for a reason and this was all part of his purpose.

"I ... have to ... push!" Helen cried and began to bear down. She gathered together the remaining shreds of her energy and pushed for all she was worth.

"His little head is showing. Keep pushing, Nellie love," Frank encouraged her.

"I ... cannot!"

"Yes you can!" he insisted, "come on love, it'll be over soon." She took a moment to catch her breath, then when the next contraction hit, she pushed again, a scream ripping from her throat. She kept pushing, taking moments to rest when she could, until with one more long scream and one final push, the baby came out into frank's waiting hands.

"Oh Nellie love, it's a boy! He's perfect!"

Frank held the little tiny baby in his hands and gazed down on him in wonder and awe. He went about doing the things that had to be done, cutting the cord, washing the baby, wrapping him in a soft cloth and handing him to Helen.

"Our little prince," she said, holding him close and kissing his head. She put on his nappy and dressed him in the little blue outfit she had made for him, then Frank took him and lay him in the crib while he helped Helen to a seat. When he had tidied things up, washed the floor and the wooden shelf they slept on and had replaced the bedding, he assisted Helen while she cleaned herself and changed into another shift and some underclothes, then he lifted her onto the bed and made sure she was comfortable. She asked him to bring the baby, who was now crying loudly, to her.

"I'll go let everyone know, love. It's morning now and I see there are a lot of our friends gathered outside."

He left the room and Helen began to nurse her baby. Her milk hadn't come in yet, but she knew it would soon. She had never been so tired or so filled with joy in all her life. She looked at the tiny baby, wrapped in the warm blanket she had knitted for him, as tears filled her eyes.

"Little prince Digory," she said softly, running her hand gently over the golden fuzz on his little head, "It is so wonderful to finally meet you."

The next days and weeks were both wonderful and exhausting for the new mother. Everyone wanted to see the little Prince and were all curious to watch Helen taking care of him. Helen thought she could bear with their curiosity better if she could only get a few hours solid sleep at night, but of course, the baby needed to be fed at regular times throughout the night and Helen could only sleep in fits and starts. Helen finally got some time to herself as the novelty of the little prince began to wear off and, as the season was changing and the Spring began, everyone had work to do and the Narnians began having families of their own.

Helen planted a flower garden at the front of her home and a vegetable garden out the back. She helped with the planting of the crops as much as she could, but her duties kept her close to home most of the time. There were plenty of willing hands and paws to do the work and in due time the planting was done.

Helen was a very happy woman. Life in Narnia was peaceful and, though there was plenty of work to do, she enjoyed the simple life that she was living. Her marriage was much happier than it had ever been. Helen and Frank had fallen deeply in love with each other and they made time to be alone together and talk about whatever was on their minds. Helen saw a great deal to love and admire about her husband, his kindness, his sense of fairness, his wisdom, his willingness to work hard, among many other things. She loved to watch his gentle way with their baby. She knew that there were many men back in their old world who didn't have much to do with their children especially when they were little, but Frank took time every day to hold their son and talk to him softly. When they went for walks together, Frank would hold Digory and point out things of interest along their way and there was plenty of interesting things to see. some of the talking beasts would happily show off their new families, although many of them preferred the humans to keep a little distance. Flowers of all colours and descriptions were blooming, flowers that were familiar to Helen from her own world and flowers she had never seen before. Sometimes, Frank would take his wife and child for a drive in the buggy he had constructed. He had befriended one of the dumb horses and trained him to come at his whistle. This way, Frank and Helen were able to see more of the land they now ruled, as well as spending more time with their subjects who lived at a distance from them.

One afternoon, as they were having a picnic lunch in some isolated spot, Helen leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Are you happy, Nellie love?" he asked her.

"I'm very content," she assured him.

"Do you miss our old world?"

"I'm coming to miss it less and less. There were some things about it I will miss, such as books and music and, of course, tea, but I love Narnia and I would not wish to leave it, not on any account."

"We have a good life here. So far it's been close to perfect, like the Garden of Eden must have been. It won't always be this perfect, but we can get through anything together and with the help of Aslan."

"I am glad you are happy, my children," came a voice they both remembered well. With cries of joy they turned and knelt before Aslan, who gave them a lion's kiss.

"It is so good to see you again, sir," Helen exclaimed.

"And you, dear heart. You have both done well in the task I gave you. Narnia is a happy and prosperous land, just as I intended."

"Thank you, Aslan," they both said.

"Will you stay for dinner, Aslan? Everyone will wish to see you. We can call a camp fire meeting for tonight," Helen suggested.

"I have called everyone to the campfire already," he told her and then he turned and ran off.

The campfire that night was a merry meal indeed. Aslan had provided a great and glorious feast and everyone stayed up talking and laughing until late into the night. The great lion had a word to say to each of them and all the creatures were happy to have him among them again.

Finally The next day, Frank and Helen rode on Aslan's back as he took them to the place that would be known as Archenland.

"Your second son will rule here when he is grown," the great lion said, "and Narnia and Archenland will always be allies. One day, the people of Narnia will save Archenland from the greatest danger it will face."

On their way back to their home, Helen thought about how blessed they were. They had a beautiful baby and, by the end of the year, there would be another. They had friends, a pleasant home, a strong marriage and plenty to keep them busy. Being Helen of Narnia was infinitely better than being Helen in London.

Epilogue:

Helen felt tears come to her eyes as she watched her second son, Damien, getting married to Damaris, the Driad. She looked around her and saw Digory with his wife Lily and their twin son and daughter, Francis and Eleanor. Her twin daughters, Primula and Primrose, with their dwarven husbands, sat on Frank's other side, while Daisy and her intended sat beside Helen, the younger children sitting at her feet. Helen watched her son kissing his new bride and knew that, for a while at least, this would be the last time she would see them. After the feast, Aslan would take them to their new home and they would start building their land from scratch just as Frank and Helen, with the help of Aslan and all the talking beasts, had built up Narnia. Damien and Damaris would not be alone, many of the younger and more adventurous creatures would be going with them and over the years, Helen and Frank had made some preparations that would make life a little easier for their son and his helpers.

"Cheer up, Nellie love, at least they aren't going out of the world, we will be able to see them from time to time," Frank whispered to her and Helen smiled. He was right. There was no room for sadness when there was so much joy in their lives. Helen patted her stomach. Maybe, if this child was a daughter, Joy might be a fitting name for her. Their lives had been full of joy since the day Aslan had created Narnia.

The end. 


End file.
